


Grateful for the coffee

by PurpleBastard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard
Summary: Val interrupts Vox during a meeting in his office and gets to experience a new, dominant side of his lover. This is smut!
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), staticmoth - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Grateful for the coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Valentino is intersex in the way that he has both male and female genitalia.

Valentino felt proud of himself. He had stopped at a high end coffee shop and picked up Vox's favorite drink and actually remembered all the components. A Cinnamon dolche, non dairy lightly iced mocha latte. With cinnamon sugar on top, no whip. The Overlord was extra about his coffee alright. But Val could hardly fault him as he, himself was extra on all other levels.   
He wanted to surprise his lover at work, like a good boyfriend. He knew Vox was in his office, as always. Stomping right past the assistant he pushed the door to the office wide open. 

“Voxxy I brought you coffee!” He announced loudly as he strutted inside on his trademark high heels.

Vox was in the middle of a conference call and quickly muted himself, "Val, I appreciate it, sweetheart but I'm on a call." He smiled a bit though anyway, appreciating the gesture. 

Val looked annoyed “But I brought you coffee! Can’t they wait?”

"No Val, it's a meeting, an ongoing meeting."

“You always work...” he pouted as he walked over to him “Never time for me..” he ran a clawed finger along the edge of his screen.

"You know that's not true..." Vox sighed.

“Then excuse yourself from the meeting and be with me.” Placing the coffee on the desk, Val removed his coat and hat, discarding them on a chair before sliding his tall self onto Vox’s lap. He was dressed in a red button down shirt with short sleeves, a black short skirt and knee high boots. 

"I will after my meeting."

Vox leaned forward and unmuted the mic, leaning back he wrapped an arm around Valentino's waist.  
Val was quiet for a couple of minutes while Vox was speaking then he smirked and lay his head back, moaning loudly 

“Oh Vox! Harder!”

Vox's eyes widened and he muted the speaker, glaring up at Val, "What the hell?!"

“What? I’m bored.” He smirked at him

The TV headed demon roughly pushed him off his lap then down onto his knees on the floor, growling with annoyance. Val had a surprised look on his face. 

“Voxxy?” he blinked up at his lover.

"How dare you?!"

Vox was fuming with anger as he narrowed his eyes at the moth. Cables suddenly appeared from the sleeves of his blazer, extending fast to wrap around Valentino's four wrists, causing the Overlord to gasp in surprise as he found himself pinned to the floor. While he was still to surprised to really struggle, Vox removed the tie from around his neck. Kneeling over his moth, he tied the tie over Val's mouth, effectively gagging him. Val stared at Vox with wide eyes as his lover removed the shades from his face. Vox stood back up, neatly folding the heart shaped shades before placing them on his desk. He turned to sit back down, unmuting his end of the conversation.

"Do continue gentlemen. I just have some matters to attend to here in my office. Be assured, I am listening." He smirked as he muted the call once more, grinning devilishly down at his lover. "Time to teach you a lesson, Overlord of Lust!" 

A thrilling jolt ran through Valentino as Vox said those words and he could feel his body respond in kind. He was getting wet and hard fast. Vox had never before done something like this to him and he craved more. Craved the tech demon to dominate and break him. But he would not make it easy for the other man. He struggled against the cables wrapped around his wrists, proving just how strong he was. But he underestimated his lover who sneered as he tightened his hold on him. Vox used his foot to roll the moth over on his stomach and proceeded to tie all four hands together with one cable. Another one wrapped around Val’s ankles. Leaving Val immobile on the floor of his office. What a marvelous sight it was. 

Since he was gagged, Val’s muffled yelps as he gazed up at Vox with wide red eyes only amused the tech demon further. He then remembered something that was perfect for this occasion. Opening a bottom drawer in his desk, Vox pulled out a vibrator of the egg shaped kind. It was part of one of their toy lines. He’d forgotten he had one until this moment. Grinning, he knelt down, pushing Val’s skirt up over the mans shapely ass, exposing the fact that the moth was not wearing any underwear. Vox smirked as he ran his hand between Val’s legs. 

“No underwear today. How typically you.” 

Val again tried to say something but the tie in his mouth prevented any actual words from escaping him. His mind was racing with the excitement of what Vox was about to do. Feeling Vox’s fingers between his legs made him moan against the gag as the egg was pushed slowly inside him. He eyed his lover who stood back up and sat back in his chair, a smirk on his face as he pulled a remote out of the desk drawer. He pressed a button and the sudden vibrations deep inside him had Val moan loudly against the gag. 

“Now behave while I finish this call.” Vox sneered as he unmuted his side of the call to continue his meeting. 

Managing to prop himself up on his knees, Val moaned again, feeling the egg vibrate inside him. But he wasn’t about to lay there at Vox’s feet taking this. Not a chance in Hell. But as he tried to find his footing he felt something on his back. Eyes widening as he looked over his shoulder, finding Vox had put the soles of his shoes against his back and was pushing him face first back down against the floor. Still on his knees, Val struggled against his humiliating position but the cables around his wrists and ankles and now Vox’s feet on his back kept him in place. Val turned his face to glare up at the tech demon who was ignoring him to focus on his call. But there was a content grin on his face and it made Val see red. He began to struggle again. Vox however didn’t budge. He simply grabbed the control and increased the vibration. It turned Val into a quivering mess as he fell back against the floor. Moaning against the gag he felt Vox cross his feet on his back, getting comfortable. The TV demon sipping the coffee the moth had brought him, his favorite drink, Val had really wanted to impress him he thought, smiling contently.

"Gentlemen, that is all the time I have. I am sure we can come to an agreement regarding this matter. It is a very interesting product you've developed. I will be in touch soon." 

Vox ended his call after having ignored the trembling moth Overlord on the floor for ten minutes. Vox made no attempt to move from his position, feet still propped on his lovers back. He smirked, watching as Val was now panting against the tie in his mouth. Removing his feet from Val's back he leaned forward in his chair to observe the other man, arms resting on his knees. 

"Comfortable sweetheart?" he asked in a sing song voice.

The question earned him a glare from his moth but his gaze also held a plea, his body shaking and trembling. Val had come twice already. Vox chuckled, grabbing the remote, he pressed a button and the vibrations stopped. This earned him a wide eyed stare from the tied demon at his feet as his body slumped slightly and relaxed.

“Think we are done just yet?” Vox smirked.

Getting up from his chair, Vox instead knelt down on one knee beside his partner. He gently pushed his fingers up between Val’s legs and removed the vibrator. He held the wet device up, showing it to his lover with a satisfied smile.

“I do know how to get you going.” He grinned satisfied. 

Val rolled his eyes in response and again struggled against the cables around his wrists and ankles. They did not budge whatsoever and earned him a snicker from his lover. Vox however used the cables to lift the much taller demon off the floor, having suspending him in the air by his wrists. He wouldn’t be able to hold him like that for very long but he wanted to boost his powers in a way Val had never seen before. Turning his back on the moth he cleared of the top of his large desk. But not in a sweeping gesture. This was Vox after all. He carefully moved things out of the way and even took time to sip his coffee. Holding the mug casually in his hand he lowered Val onto the top of the desk and using more of his cables, he forced the moths four arms out to the sides while he grinned at him.

“I really am grateful for the coffee.” He raised the mug in a toast, taking another sip. 

Val again tried to struggle now that he was on the top of the desk. His mind was reeling with the display of power from his lover. He was eager to find out what else Vox could do and would do, to him. Watching as the tech demon set the coffee mug aside, out of their way, Val felt a chilling sensation run down his spine. Vox flexed his clawed fingers, his eyes roaming over the moth’s body. The cable wrapped around Val’s ankles was pulled back only to wrap around Val's right thigh, joined by another cable wrapping around the left thigh, forcing his legs apart so Vox could push up between them. The moth kept wriggling, assuming his lover was about to take him. His body was screaming for the TV demon to take him. So he was almost disappointed when Vox made no movement to undo his pants. But the disappointment was soon replaced by surprised excitement as Vox used a single claw to slice Val’s shirt slowly in half, exposing his upper body as he pushed the sliced fabric apart. 

Vox smirked as he leaned in over his lovers upper body, his finger tips teasing the pierced nipples. It earned him a muffed moan from the other man. He toyed with them for a moment before running his hands down Val’s body to the skirt that was being pushed up by his erection. Finding and holding Val’s gaze, Vox all but ripped the skirt from his body. Val watched wide eyed as his lover held the torn skirt up like a trophy, grinning down at him as he flung it aside. Val was left naked to his lovers gaze, only dressed in his high heeled boots and the remains of his torn shirt. It had him rock hard and more wet than ever. 

“You’re mine, Valentino. Mine to do with as I please.” Vox growled, running a single finger between Val’s folds, feeling just how wet the moth was for him. Hearing Val gasp against the gag he looked pleased as he brought his wet finger to his lips and licked the juices off. 

The way Vox used his full name, the growl in his voice and the way he was letting Val know he was in absolute charge. It had the moth melt into a quivering mess before his lover. His large red eyes on Vox as the tech demon leaned forward, one hand on each side of Val’s hips, planted on the desk. Leaning in, Vox flicked his tongue between Val’s legs. A gagged scream came from the moth followed by another and another, as Vox gleefully continued to tease him with his tongue. Taking long, rough licks, he watched as his lover dissolved into a trembling mess before him. Vox reeled in the power he held over the Overlord of Lust. He felt himself grow rock hard and his need to take his moth grew for each second. But he forced himself to take his time. Continuing his assault on his lovers body, it wasn’t long before he heard Val scream long and loud against the gag as he came undone under Vox’s tongue. Pulling back a bit, Vox smirked as he licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his moth.

Val's mind was by now clouded and heavy after the third orgasm in half an hour. He almost felt drugged but in that good, lulling kind of way. He still craved more. Needed more. Wanted more. Panting against the gag, he managed to lift his head to give Vox a pleading look. He didn't care anymore if he came off as needy. He belonged to Vox and he wanted the other man to claim him. When Vox's fingers reached for his face, removing the tie from his mouth, he gasped in surprise. Taking a deep breath, Val found his voice. 

"Fuck me Voxxy" he sounded even needier then he had actually intended.

"You think you deserve that after the stunt you pulled?" Vox snickered, pulling back to stand up between Val's wide open legs. 

“I’ll be good. I promise.” The moth almost whined 

“You say that every time. And every time you break your promise.” Vox shook his head. A playful smirk on his lips. 

“I mean it this time. Voxxy, don’t be a bastard!” Val’s voice got more demanding and agitated.

They both enjoyed this part of their game. The deal making, the playful bickering, the threats. It was all part of their fun and it got them both going. Vox felt his pants getting tighter and tighter. He needed release and soon. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to bury himself deep in his lover. But again he steeled himself to wait. He needed to make Val earn it. Make the moth understand he was in full control. 

“Is it wise calling me a bastard in your position?" Vox raised a brow, running his hands on Val's thighs, his claws drawing patterns in the short fur that covered Val's body. 

"When you tease me like this, yes!" the moth all but squeaked in frustration.

Vox chuckled as he heard his lover squeak like the angry moth he was. Lifting Val's right leg he propped the knee over his shoulder and made eye contact with him as he licked slowly along the leather of his boot. He knew that drove his lover mad. This time was no exception as Val's eyes widened at the sight. 

"Voxxy...please...I beg you..." 

"No, you aren't, not yet." 

The tech Overlord kept the moth's leg resting on his shoulder as he ran his hand down between his legs and swiftly pushed two fingers between the folds and inside the other man. Val gasped, flinging his head back as his hips immediately moved to meet the hand of his lover. Vox however kept his hand still as he smirked down at his needy lover. His tone demanding and sharp.

"Beg." 

"Please Voxxy..."

"I said beg."

"Voxxy, I need you so bad! I'll do anything you want. Just please...fuck me!"

"Good start. Continue." With his free hand, Vox slowly undid his belt buckle and then stopped.

"I'll be your good moth or naughty moth. I'll be anything you want me to be!"

How he loved hearing the Overlord of Lust beg for him and him alone. It boosted Vox's ego something fierce and it didn't make his pants feel any less tight. Unbuttoning his pants followed by the zipper, Vox almost sighed with relief as he freed himself. But he kept his pants on, having only pushed them open and down enough to free himself. He was fully clothed while Val was stark naked, save for his boots. The contrast, the power play, he was reeling in it all. Removing his fingers from within his lover caused the moth to whine loudly in protest. Vox positioned himself at the wet entrance and locked eyes with Val.

"You want me?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"YES! PLEASE! FUCK ME! PLEASE!"

Grabbing Val's narrow hips, Vox buried himself to the hilt with one single hard thrust. Causing Val to fling his head back and cry out in pleasure. Vox kept Val's leg over his shoulder, making it possible for him to thrust as deep as possible. He pulled back only to slam back inside his lover, groaning each time he did. His claws digging into Val's hips as he allowed himself to get lost in the absolute pleasure that was his lover. He registered the fact that Val was moaning his name over and over again. The moth was quivering under his hands. All four of Val's hands had their claws buried in the wood of the desk. His eyes tightly closed. He didn't even notice when Vox retracted the cables from around his wrists and thighs. However, when Vox grabbed his erection in his hand and began pumping him in time with his trusts, Val's eyes flew wide open, as did his mouth in a silent gasp. 

"Come for me Val." Vox's voice steady, demanding. 

It only took a few more hard thrusts before Vox felt Val clench around his cock as the moth's narrow body tensed up seconds before he screamed in pleasure as the orgasm hit him full force and rippled through this body in hard waves. Vox let go of Val's cock, his hand now covered in cum but he did not stop thrusting. Instead he sped up to meet his own release as another orgasm shook his lovers form. Vox groaned, feeling himself hit that sweet peak of ecstasy. Buried deep inside his lover who had been reduced to a shivering mess. Vox sighed contently and was about to say something when he caught the sound of sobbing. His moth was crying, no sobbing. Vox's demeanor changed fast as he pulled out and grabbing Val, pulled him up to lean against him, holding him close. 

"Did I harm you? Are you hurt? Did I take it to far?" Vox asked worried.

Val was unable to form words as he wrapped all four arms and his legs around Vox, clinging to him as the tears fell. Managing to shake his head against Vox's neck. He wasn't quiet sure himself why he had reacted this way. No, that was a lie. He had let his walls down for Vox and now his mind was catching up to him. That old fear of truly exposing himself in an emotional way. The fact that he loved this man like no other. The fear that Vox would use him and then toss him aside. Val felt truly naked and vulnerable in that moment. Then he felt Vox's hands gently stroking up and down his back, slow and steady. He registered the other mans voice, warm and calm as he spoke to him in a low tone.

"You are safe sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." 

Vox had figured out what was rushing through Val's mind as it had so many times before. He very gently made Val look at him, cupping his moth's face in his hands, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you, Valentino." he murmured, smiling lovingly at him.

"I love you Voxxy....I'm sorry..." Val sniffled, looking down.

"Don't be. Never be sorry for being yourself." 

As Val raised his head to look at Vox who gently wiped the tears away. Feeling Val slowly relax against him, he effortlessly picked the moth up, despite him being so much taller, and walked over to the couch which was big enough for the both of them. Vox lay his lover down on the soft cushions.Tucking himself back in his pants he grabbed a blanket at the end of the couch that he pulled over Val's tall form. This was after all not the first time they had sex in the office. Vox lay down with him and pulled him close. Val was already dozing off as he snuggled against his boyfriend. Feeling completely safe, loved and wanted. Vox smiled as he softly stroked Val's fuzzy antenna. He meant what he had said. He loved Valentino and he wanted to be with him exclusively. His mind went to the small black velvet box that was sitting in his top desk drawer. He just needed the opportune moment to present itself and to gather enough courage to ask the question. 

For now, he was simply happy holding his beloved close as he slept.


End file.
